


Running the Asylum

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Small Penis, Vampire Sex, Vampires, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: After a date stood you up, you make the acquaintance of a certain club owner who has her own plans for you after seeing your meager endowment...
Relationships: Jeanette Voerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Running the Asylum

You sit at the bar, staring into your drink. The Asylum was one of Santa Monica's most famous clubs, but that didn't seem to be making a difference to the lack of fun you were having. You'd paid the cover to get in ten minutes before your date canceled on you via text. So that the evening wasn't a total waste, you ordered a drink. The club scene wasn't really the sort of thing you enjoyed, so being here alone made it all the more depressing. You took a drink.

Suddenly, the boredom you felt was instantly broken when a buxom porcelain-skinned blonde with her hair in girlish pigtails sat on the stool next to you. She was wrapped in in a tight, white crop top that accentuated her generous chest and exposed her pale hourglass midriff and a gingham miniskirt that covered none of her smooth creamy legs. Her face was just as pale as the rest of her, but with exaggerated smoky eye makeup and bright red lipstick. To put it succinctly, she was dressed to kill.

Mercifully, she spoke first to spare you the trouble of figuring out what to say to the stunning image of sex incarnate before you. "Hello Duckling!" is what she went with. An unusual greeting, for sure.  
"Uh, hi..." is all you managed to reply with. That seemed to charm her somehow, as it was met with a warm smile and a hand on your thigh.

"No need to be shy, hun. What brings you to the Asylum tonight?" She purrs. A drop-dead beauty like her getting so forward with you so quickly was certainly not something you were used to. But regardless, you manage to stammer through an explanation of your date standing you up. As she heard your story, her face changed from her flirty smile to an adorable pout.

"Well that's no good, what kind of a shallow little harlot would turn down a cutie like you?" She whimpered with apparent sympathy for you. But as soon as she finished her sentence, she snapped back to her earlier chipper demeanor.

"Tell you what, why don't I give you the evening of fun you deserve?" She suggested. What exactly did she mean by that? "We'll have a grand ol' time, and act like we own the place? Well, that's kind of easy, since I do own the place!" She added as she beckoned over the bartender again.

She ordered a pair of shots for you and herself. You downed them in tandem. The conversation that followed was a blur. She explained how she and her sister owned the club together, but other than that, the details are fuzzy. The next thing you remember, she was telling you about the penthouse she had upstairs, and leading you by the hand to the elevator in the corner. Her hand was cold, like she'd been holding ice.

Once you were both inside, she pressed the button. The moment the doors closed, she pulled you into a sloppy, forceful kiss. She backed you against the rear wall, kissing over and over with her ice ruby-red lips, her arms keeping you pinned down. A girl had never shown you this much aggressive affection.

Once the elevator dinged and the door re-opened, She broke the kiss just long enough to lead you through a small foyer before opening the door to what was presumably her penthouse.

You scarcely had the chance to get your bearings and observe the room before Jeanette pushed your shoulders backwards, sending you tumbling down onto her heart-shaped bed. Of course, Jeanette herself tumbled down on top of you, her airbags cushioning her fall nicely against your chest. Her face just inches away from your nose, she quickly presses her lips to yours for a moment before backing off again. She slides down your body, before sitting up and straddling your thighs.

Without a word, she unbuttons your pants, pulls down your zipper, and slides down the elastic of your underwear. Your manhood, already erect from foreplay, springs out.

Jeanette gasps, and her crimson lips twist into a bemused grin, her fangs glimmering. The grin let loose a slight chuckle, then a few giggles, then finally a rolling laugh. She falls down sideways on the bed, her eyes closed, still cackling.

"Oh my, darling. In two lifetimes of bedding strangers, no manhood has come close to being that miniature!" She explains through her laughter. "I've had cocks a foot in length before, what am I to do with a certifiable shrimpdick?" She teased, lowering herself and snuggling up beside you. As cruel as her words were, her beauty was almost... hypnotic, keeping any defense of yourself at bay. She placed her vermilion lips directly beside your ear.

"Actually, I know precisely what I'm to do with you..." her breath surprisingly cool. Before you have a response, you feel two tiny sharp pinches on your neck, as if something pierces your skin. Slowly, you feel unbridled ecstasy as you lose consciousness...

You awake sometime later in a daze. It takes a moment to recall where you are, staring at the exposed pipes and duct work on the ceiling of Jeanette's bedroom. It took yet another moment for your head to stop spinning. Once it did, you tried to move, but realized it was for some reason impossible. You manage to crane your head and realized that your arms were handcuffed to the bedposts of Jeanette's headboard. Attempting to move your legs revealed that they were similarly restrained. All of your limbs were spread wide, leaving you in a vulnerable spreadeagle position, protected only by a sheer white bed sheet.

Just as you finished this assessment of your surroundings, your captor re-entered the room. Rather than the punk schoolgirl outfit she had worn when you first met, this Jeanette was now clad in a white bathrobe, almost the same exact color as her pale skin, which was wet and glistening in the room's limited light. Her platinum blonde hair was no longer in the pigtails she had worn earlier, but had been let down and, just like her hair, was soaking wet.

"Ohh, look who's finally awake," She cooed. "I had quite a bit of fun with my new little plaything... emphasis on little," she teased.

With the same stunning grin as before, Jeanette untied her robe's cloth belt and shrugged it to the floor. This reavealed her nude body in all its spledor. The beautiful curves of her collarbone, the two snow-white canteloupe-sized breasts each dotted with a barely-visible areola and perky nipple. Her narrow waist which curved out into her wide hips and plump rear end. Her beautiful genitals, waxed bare, were just barely concealed by her long, silky legs standing in a one-in-front-of-the-other stance. She was like a sculpture of Venus: a completely flawless female form rendered in stark white.

The unbridled eroticism of Jeanette's body caused your meager endowment to instantly spring up like a tentpole underneath your sheet, an involuntarily response that Jeanette surely noticed; it was met with one of her taunting giggles.

"An eager little boy, aren't you?" She said with her cruel laugh. "Let's get him what he's after..." she mused.

With a finger and thumb motion, she daintily grips the bottom of your sheet and yanks it downward. The sudden friction and cool breeze of this motion caused your sensitive cocktip to twitch, prompting another wry grin from Jeanette.

"Looks like he's ready to blow already... So I'm gonna play a little game with him!" She explained giddily. "So I'll give you Jeanette's world-famous suckjob! All you have to do is last thirty seconds or more without blowing your load. If you make it, I'll undo your restraints and let you go!" She smiled childishly. "However, if your... 'little friend' here spurts before that, you'll be stuck here serving as my juicebag for a week until you're just about dry, then I'll turn you into my little ghoul slaveboy!" She giggled again, waving her pinky finger in the air on 'little friend.'

Whatever that second option meant didn't fully make sense to you, but in any case it didn't sound like a good time. But dreadfully, your cock was already throbbing, there was almost no way you could last thirty seconds like she demanded...

...Especially considering she gave you no time to prepare. The moment her sentence was done, you felt her lips wrap around your exposed dicklette, followed by her tongue swirling around your hypersensitive glans. A gasp escaped you, and you could already feel it: you were about to blow.

You take a deep breath. You tried to clear your mind, and focus on something else, anything other than the expert oral pleasure you were recieving from a sex goddess.

But it was no use. With a slight groan, you feel yourself shoot a rope of semen into Jeanette's mouth, followed by a second. A wave of orgasmic pleasure shook your body, and for a second you could forget the horrible fate that awaited you.

For only a second though. Once Jeanette realized you hadn't even made it to a third of the required time, she lifted her face from your dick and gave you her million dollar smile yet again. She gulped, and without another word, climbed up over you. You felt the same sharp pain in your neck as before, as you slowly lose consciousness yet again...


End file.
